


nothing is left except

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series), Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Strawberry is a doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Strawberry did not talk of Nildro-hain.
Relationships: Bigwig/Strawberry, Nildro-hain/Strawberry (Watership Down)
Kudos: 8





	nothing is left except

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "A Rabbit as King of the Ghosts" by Wallace Stevens.

Strawberry did not talk of Nildro-hain; she was living an entirely different life than the one she had in her home warren. Those times, deceptively snug underground with the one rabbit she deeply loved, were long ago. There was the unvoiced death between, and the sundering journey to the down as part of Hazel's band.

She did not anticipate such a love again, but expected to be content enough bearing a litter or two by Bigwig. Once the kittens were grown Strawberry would move to a third warren, settling this time under a chief rabbit who had been of Efrafa.


End file.
